The Wedding
by wazlibsgrl
Summary: Harry returns to the Burrow with Ron and Hermionie to attend Bill and Fleur's Wedding. He is afraid of being tempted to continue his relationship with Ginny at the risk of her becoming a target to Voldemort. Will he be able to resist her or not?
1. Home, Sweet Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I am simply borrowing some of the charecters JK Rowling created to play with for a while. No infringement is intended.

* * *

Harry smiled as he stepped into the Burrow and smelled the sweet aroma of the Weasley's kitchen. The radio next to the sink was softly playing Celestina Warbeck's latest hit, I'll Curse My Soul if I Can't Charm You. There were several knives chopping up carrots, asparagus, and many other tasty vegetables at the kitchen counter, as well as a spoon stirring a large bowl of mashed potatoes. Harry saw the Weasley's legendary clock sitting on their scrubbed wooden table, and he watched as the hand baring the name Ron moved from traveling to home.

"Home, sweet home," Ron said as he stepped into the kitchen behind him. Harry bit back a chuckle; Ron had not taken very well to living like a muggle for the past month. Harry was still amazed that his two best friends had decided to stick with him on his quest to track down Voldemort's horcruxes and destroy them. They had even endured the Dursley's for him.

"Privet Drive was neat and clean," Hermione said as she came in after Ron, "but I must admit I prefer the Burrow."

"Mmm food!" Ron exclaimed as he saw the fresh cooked mashed potatoes on the counter. With a quick flick of his wand the bowl and spoon zoomed toward him. Now that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were of age, they could use magic outside of school whenever they pleased.

"Ronald Weasley!" sounded the shriek of a short, plump woman entering the kitchen from the living room. Harry grinned as he watched Mrs. Weasley approach with a murderous look on her face. "I made those for dinner! We're having sixteen people tonight young man. I barley have enough time to cook all the food we need, so I most certainly don't have time to replace what you've eaten." With that Ron dropped the spoon and slumped over to the table.

"Do you need help with anything Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked her.

"Hermione, dear! Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as if just noticing them. She quickly grabbed both of them and pulled them into a big bear hug. Harry grinned again as his and Hermione's heads were bumped together by Mrs. Weasley's force. He would probably have a headache later, but he didn't care. He was so happy to be at the Burrow. Harry was finally free of the Dursleys; he would never have to go back to Privet Drive again. "Why don't you three grab the silverware and go help Fred, George, and Ginny with the table after you put your things up stairs?"

"Okay," Hermione answered as Harry's heart sank. He knew that he would be seeing Ginny quite a bit over the next few days; after all it was her house. However, he was not entirely prepared for it. He had thought of Ginny so much since he had broken up with her that day at Dumbledore's funeral. He had missed her during the month he had spent at the Dursley's house even though he was trying so hard not to. Harry knew that he could not continue his relationship with her and risk her getting hurt, but he wanted to be around her so badly. He wanted to hear her laugh, watch her play Quidditch, see the sunlight bring out all the lovely shades of Weasley red in her hair. He just wanted to be around her. But he didn't know if he could trust himself around her. He would just get close to her again and she would become a target. Harry wanted Ginny in his life, but not at the cost of her losing her life.

Harry picked up his trunk and followed Ron and Hermione up the rickety staircase. When they reached Ginny's room Hermione stopped there to put her trunk into the room, and Harry and Ron continued up the stairs to the top floor. Harry set his trunk down at the foot of Ron's Chudley Cannons encrusted bed and turned to the door, dreading when he would get outside and have to face Ginny.

"Wait, Harry," Ron said as Harry stepped out the door. "I need to talk to you, close the door."

Harry confusedly shut the door and stared at Ron. He was pacing his room looking very nervous and panicky. Harry looked closely and saw that Ron's hands were shaking and there was sweat on his brow. He'd never seen Ron quite like this before.

"What's wrong Ron?"

Ron stopped pacing and sat down on his bed. "It's Hermione," he said with a sigh.

Harry had a feeling something like this would be coming, but he didn't think it would be now, and he definitely wasn't ready for it. He knew Ron and Hermione had feelings for each other, and from the looks of it, Ron was ready to act on these feelings. However, he had no idea why Ron wanted to talk to him about it because frankly, he was horrible at all this girl stuff.

"I don't know what to do," Ron continued. "I like her a lot, and I can't stop thinking about her. I don't know how to act around her because I want to be more than just her friend. When I see myself in the future, sitting in my rocking chair, in my own big house, with my own big family, she's the one sitting in the rocking chair next to mine. Through everything we've been through together, I know she's the only one for me. I've never felt this way about anyone before, and it just hurts that I know she'll never feel that way about me."

"Wait, what?" Harry asked. He had been following what Ron was saying until the last statement, but now he was completely confused. "Ron, how could you think Hermione doesn't feel that way about you? I mean, it's obvious that she does."

At that moment the door swung open revealing Hermione with an extremely impatient look on her face. "What in the name of Merlin is taking you two so long?"

"Nothing," Ron replied a little too quickly. "We were just talking. Come on let's go guys."

In Ron's haste to stand up, he tripped over the cage that belonged to his owl, Pigwidgeon, and fell face down on the floor. Harry immediately burst into laughter, while Hermione rushed to Ron's side.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"I'm fine," Ron said sitting up. His faced had turned a shade of red that rivaled that of his hair. "Shut it you," he added to Harry, who was now also on the floor, rolling in fits of laughter.

"Honestly, Harry. It's not funny. Ron could have been seriously hurt." At this Harry laughed even harder; tears of glee were streaming down his face. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to Ron, who was now standing up. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I already told you, I'm fine."

"Are you sure you didn't twist your ankle on the cage?" Hermione asked, looking from Ron's foot to the now bent owl cage.

"I'M FINE!" Ron nearly screamed at her.

"Well I'm sorry I was concerned!"

"Good because you should be!"

"Well fine then! Next time you hurt yourself I'll just laugh at you then!"

"I DIDN'T HURT MYSELF!"

"I didn't say you did!" Hermione screamed back at him and stormed from the room and down the staircase.

Ron turned to Harry who was no longer laughing, but was still sitting on the floor. "Yeah, Harry. She definitely has feelings for me," Ron said as he sat back down on his bed, looking gloomier than ever.

"She does, mate," Harry replied. "It just might have helped if you hadn't screamed at her like that."

"No. You're wrong. She doesn't think of me the same way I think of her, she only looks at me as a friend. You saw the way she talked to me; she was treating me like a child. She's always trying to take care of me. She'll never see me as an equal that she could possibly have a romantic relationship with."

"Ron, just like you said, she was making sure you were ok because she cares about you. Not like you're a child, but because she loves you," Harry explained. "How can you not see that?"

Ron shook his head and looked down at the floor. "We better go ahead and get down there to help before she gets even angrier."

Accepting defeat, Harry got up and followed Ron down the stairs. He didn't understand how Ron could be so blind when it came to Hermione. Even he, Harry, who could never understand what was going on in a girls mind, knew how Hermione felt about Ron. He had thought that both of them had understood each other's feelings, but apparently he was wrong. Now he was beginning to wonder if Hermione was also missing the picture.

Harry was so deep in his thoughts that he had forgotten he was on his way outside, where Ginny was. He didn't remember until he was in the Weasley's backyard and was face to face with her.

Ginny's appearance was breath-taking. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun on the back of her head. Soft tendrils had fallen out and framed her face. The evening sun shone brightly highlighting all the different shades of her red, Weasley hair. Harry couldn't help but noticed she had grown up over the month they had spent apart, or at least certain parts of her body had. She was wearing short shorts that showed off her slender legs and a low cut tank top that allowed Harry to see just how much she had grown up.

Ginny smiled when she saw her big brother and Harry approaching. "Hey Ron, I missed you," Ginny said as she ran forward and gave her brother a big bear hug.

"I missed you too, Gin," Ron replied, hugging her back.

Ginny let go of Ron and turned to Harry. He allowed himself to get lost in her beautiful brown eyes for just a moment before forcing himself to return to earth. She smiled at him.

"Hi."

"Hey, Gin."

She tentatively stepped towards him and opened her arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and quickly let go. Harry had already promised himself he would not get too close, he could not let any harm come to Ginny.

"You guys feel up for a game of Quidditch before dinner?" Ginny asked them with a grin.

"Yeah but first mum said we had to set the table."

"Hermione already finished," Ginny replied. She hesitated before continuing. "She didn't seem to be in the best mood, you don't look quite as cheerful as normal either."

"Yeah let's go play Quidditch," Ron said, ignoring Ginny's last statement.

"Did I hear the word Quidditch?" Fred Weasley asked as he and his twin brother walked over to join Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Why weren't we invited?"

"Of course you're invited," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "How do you expect us to play Quidditch with just three people?"

"How do you expect us to play with just five?" George asked in a high-pitched voice, while doing a dramatic reenactment of Ginny rolling her eyes while putting one hand on his hip.

Harry, Ron and Fred laughed appreciatively while Ginny glared at George.

"Oi, Hermione," Fred yelled, while Ron shook his head at him vigorously. "How about a game of Quidditch?"

Hermione who was sitting in the Weasley's garden examining a rather feisty gnome looked up and shrugged her shoulders. "Why not?" she called back.

Ron shook his head and cast an evil glare at Fred.

"What's wrong Ickleronnikens? Afraid Herm-own-ninny will beat your booty in Quidditch?"

Harry glanced at Ginny and they both bit back a laugh as Ron shoved past Fred on his way to the broom shed. Harry turned around and glanced at the rickety Weasley house. He grinned as he raised his wand to summon his broom from Ron's bedroom."

"Accio Firebolt."

He was definitely glad to be home.

* * *

**A/N: **OK so this is my first chapter of my very first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it! Please, please, please review. I would really appreciate your feedback. And if you thought it sucked don't be afraid to tell me. I would love to have suggestions on ways I can improve to make my stories more enjoyable to you. Thanks for reading!! 


	2. Quidditch and Garden Conversations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I am simply borrowing some of the charecters JK Rowling created to play with for a while. No infringement is intended.

* * *

"Hey! I'm open," Hermione yelled to Ron, who ignored her and passed the quaffle to Fred, who was hit with a bludger and dropped it. 

"Ron!" Hermione yelled again, "Why did you do that? I was wide open."

"Sorry I didn't see you," Ron replied, refusing to look Hermione in the eye.

"That's not true. You just don't think I'm very good at Quidditch so you threw it to Fred instead."

"No, I just didn't see you!"

"Yes you did!

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

There was no longer any Quidditch being played at the Weasley's home. Fred, George, Ginny, and Harry had all dismounted their brooms and were sitting on the ground watching Ron and Hermione argue. Ginny was absentmindedly picking grass and making a small pile of it on her knee, Harry and George were having a very unenthusiastic poke war, and Fred had conjured an ice-pack to nurse his injured arm.

"Sorry about that," George ceased his poking of Harry and pointed at the spot where the bludger had hit Fred. "I just couldn't let you score."

"You three were already up by ninety," Fred said exasperatedly. "And now look what's started," he gestured up at Ron and Hermione, who were still yelling and had begun to throw the quaffle and beaters bats at each other with as much force as they could muster.

"How long do you reckon it'll last?" George asked.

"A while," Harry said. "They can go at it for hours at a time."

"And they were already angry at each other weren't they?" Ginny asked, looking at Harry.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, looking straight into her deep brown eyes.

"What was that all about?" George asked.

Harry ripped his eyes away from Ginny's. "Well, it all started when Ron tripped over his owl cage."

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Fred said, while George and Ginny laughed hysterically.

"Then Hermione asked if he was ok and he said he was fine."

Ginny looked confused, "So why are they mad at each other?"

"Because then Hermione asked if he was ok again, and he yelled he was fine."

"Uh-oh," George said.

"Yeah," said Harry. "And there's also the fact that Ron thinks that Hermione doesn't have feelings for him."

"What?" George exclaimed. "I knew Ronnikens was thick, but I didn't know he was that thick."

"I was so surprised he didn't know. He wouldn't even listen to a word I said when I was explaining it to him though. I mean if he can't see it when it's so clear in front of his face, I'm starting to wonder if Hermione actually knows he likes her."

"She knows," Ginny said bluntly, cutting Harry off.

"How can you be sure?" Harry asked turning towards her. Their eyes connected. Harry could not look away. He noticed her lips moving but could not hear a word she was saying. The soft breeze made her hair fly into her face, and she gently pushed it away as she was talking. Harry looked into her eyes and was amazed as always at their beauty. Harry wished so much to touch her soft face, run his fingers through her hair, or to plant a kiss on those perfect lips of hers. But he couldn't do that.

"Earth to the Chosen One," Fred said snapping Harry back into reality, as he was hit in the face with Ginny's previously neat pile of grass.

"Our munchkin sister may be fun to stare at, but there's less of a probability of you getting hexed if you listen to her instead of staring."

Harry turned a deep shade of scarlet. "S-sorry," he stuttered, looking anywhere but at Ginny. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying, I'm sure she knows because we talk about it all the time," Ginny said.

"We owl each other about our boy problems. Besides, she's Hermione, how could she not know?"

"Good point. Wait a second," Harry said realizing something. "Were all those owls from you that Hermione wouldn't let me read at the Dursley's about Ron?"

"Oh, no," it was now Ginny's turn to turn red in the face. "Those were about other boy problems." Ginny shifted nervously and cast her eyes around looking for a change of subject, but she was not quick enough.

"What's this?" George said in mock surprise. "Our little Ginny having boy problems!" He clapped his hand over his mouth dramatically.

"Aww," Fred said in a very fake voice of sympathy. "Does Ginny-poo still have a wittle crush on the Boy-who-dumped."

Harry who was starting to feel uncomfortable joined Ginny in her search for a distraction. "Who's patronus is that?" he asked suddenly.

A silvery veela-looking patronus was gliding up the hill towards them. "Food's ready!" Fred screamed as he saw it. He and George disapparated instantly.

"The food's ready?" Harry heard a shout form above. He looked up and saw Ron apparating away as well.

"I'M NOT FINISHED TALKING TO YOU!" Hermione shouted as if Ron could still hear her. Fuming, she followed suit and apparated to the dinner table.

Harry stood up preparing to disapparate when he remembered that Ginny had not learned how to apparate yet. He offered his arm to her and she looked at him questioningly. "Unless you'd rather walk," Harry said.

Ginny stood up and looked at his arm apprehensively. "I've never apparated before," she said.

"Just hold onto me." Harry added with a smirk, "I'll try not to splinch you."

"You better not," said Ginny, grasping Harry's arm with both of her small hands. Harry grinned down at her and turned swiftly into the suffocating sensation of apparition. Normally Harry despised apparating, but, he thought to himself, it wasn't quite so bad when he had Ginny clinging to him.

After dinner and desert Harry sat around the garden with all the Weasley's (minus Percy), Hermione, Remus, Tonks, and Fleur and her family. Fred and George were busy feeding some of their famous fireworks to garden gnomes, the result was that they either exploded into thousands of pieces or the shot straight up into the air. Ron, Charlie, and Ginny were watching and taking bets on which gnomes would shoot farthest into the air. Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle, was watching in a mixture of shock and fear. The soon to be bride & groom and their parents were telling Tonks and Lupin of the arrangements for the wedding in two days. Harry looked around and saw Hermione sitting by herself stroking a purring Crookshanks. With one last glance at a very fat gnome shooting up towards the sky, Harry got up and walked over to Hermione.

Harry sat down next to her and scratched Crookshanks behind the ears. He glanced at Hermione who appeared not to have noticed he was sitting with her. She was staring at Ron with a look of seething anger mixed with incredulous disbelief plasterd on her face.

"He's such an idiot!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly.

"Well you shouldn't have spent your birthday money on him then," said Harry, looking at the cat that was now rolling around in the grass trying to get his belly rubbed.

"I wasn't talking about Crookshanks," Hermione glared at Harry as she reached over to pet Crookshanks some more.

"I didn't think you were," Harry said quietly, realizing that now wasn't the time for jokes. He glanced nervously towards Ron. "Have you tried talking to him?"

Hermione laughed out loud at his question. "Well, seeing as I can't get within ten feet of him without him going barking mad and screaming at me, no, I haven't tried talking to him."

"That's a good point," Harry admitted.

"Besides," Hermione continued. "We don't have anything to talk about, do we? Unless he has a reason for being an arrogant pig headed jerk."

Harry hesitated before speaking. "Hermione, he's not trying to be a jerk, he's just confused. I think it's safe to say that we all know you two have feelings for each other. Ron's just really nervous on acting on those feelings, and I think he's just frustrated with himself for not making a move yet, and the only way he knows to let that frustration out is to focus his anger on you."

"Well that's real mature," Hermione huffed. "If he's so frustrated why doesn't he just make a move already?"

"If it's bothering you so much why don't you make the first move?" Harry asked. He was starting to become irritated with Hermione's attitude toward the situation. He thought she would at least be a bit more understanding than Ron was. After all, she was the logical one in the trio.

"Oh go ahead, take Ron's side," Hermione exclaimed standing up. "I knew you would!"

As she stalked off towards the Burrow Harry called out to her, "I'm not taking sides! I just want what's best for both of you!"

Harry looked around at the rest of the party, sure that everyone would be staring at him wondering what he was shouting at Hermione about, but to his surprise only one person had noticed. Ginny got up from the ground where Fred and George were now teaching the gnomes to tap dance and began walking towards Harry. Harry stood up as she approached him, entranced by the movement of her graceful body.

"That didn't look like it went very well," she said as she reached him.

"Yeah it didn't go exactly as I planned."

Ginny laughed gently. "I don't think Hermione running off and screaming about me taking Ron's side would have been my plan either."

"Not quite," Harry said with half a grin, which quickly faded. "I wish they weren't both so stubborn."

"Me too," said Ginny, reaching up and giving Harry's shoulder an empathetic squeeze. "I think I'll try to talk to Hermione some," she said as she slid her had down the length of Harry's arm, sending shivers up his spine, and inserted her small hand into his larger one. "I think some girl talk is just what she needs."

Harry's breath became uneven as their hands touched, and his head began to spin. He found it amazing how such a simple touch from Ginny could make him feel so warm and so completely out of control at the same time. Ginny gently threaded her fingers into Harry's as he began to slowly move the pad of his thumb back and forth across the back of her hand, trying to savor the touch of every one of the skin cells on her hand. As Harry did this he noticed Ginny's breath began to become ragged as well. He was filled with a sense of euphoria knowing that he was making Ginny feel at least a little bit the way she was making him feel. Harry suddenly realized how close he and Ginny were standing to each other. The beautiful flowery scent of her hair was wafting through him, overtaking all of his senses. He couldn't think straight, all that was in his world was his and Ginny's hands. He couldn't help but notice how small her hand felt in his. He liked the feeling, it was almost like his hand was shielding hers, protecting it from any harm.

Harry suddenly jerked his hand away and took a step backward. He then cleared his throat awkwardly. "You should probably go ahead and talk to Hermione," he said. "Before she has time to pretend she's fallen asleep."

"Right," said Ginny, who had blushed a deep shade of crimson and looked hurt. "Right," she repeated. "I'll go do that." She bent down, scooped up Crookshanks, and hurried to the Burrow without looking back at Harry.

Harry felt sick to his stomach. He had vowed to himself that he would not loose control of himself around Ginny like that. He could not be with her no matter how much he wanted to, he could not put her in danger. She was too precious to loose. Harry felt even more horrible because he knew he had hurt Ginny's feelings. He didn't want to hurt her, but he's much rather she be alive with her feelings a little hurt than for her to be dead on his account. Harry knew the only way for him to keep her safe was to stay as far away from her as possible, and that's what he was going to do.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I was just really busy with exams at the end of the school year and then when summer started I got lazy and didn't feel like doing it and I kept going out of town. I promise it won't be take so long before the next chapter. I'm hoping to get up sometime next week. Please, please, please, review if you read it. Pretty, pretty please with ice-cream on top. I'd really love your feedback even if you hated it. Thanks for reading!


	3. Midnight Wanderings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat in the kitchen of the Burrow late at night, contemplating the events of the day. She had just finished a very long and exhausting conversation with Hermione concerning her brother, Ron, and felt a dying need for some hot chocolate. Hermione seemed to understand the situation very well, and Ginny had been right in thinking what she needed was a little girl talk. She had easily admitted to Ginny some things she would not to Harry; like the fact that she was just as afraid to make a move as Ron was, even though she knew perfectly well that Ron felt the same way about her.

Ginny shook her head in annoyance as she sipped her hot cocoa. Ron and Hermione had the chance of a perfectly wonderful relationship, but they were being stupid about it. If Ginny had that opportunity with Harry she would seize it, but Harry was being stupid too. She understood why Harry had broken up with her; she just thought it was so dumb.

One thing Ginny didn't understand was the way she had been acting all day. She had felt nervous and timid whenever Harry was around. It was like she used to act in her first and second years at Hogwarts, and it sickened her. She hated feeling shy, and Harry was the only person who had ever made her feel that way. He had only been here one evening and she was already going out of her mind because of him. She wished there was something she could do to get him back, but she knew she couldn't, he was too stubborn.

Ginny slowly stirred her hot chocolate around, lost in thought. After a few minutes she realized she had been absentmindedly humming the song _I'll Curse My Soul if I Can't Charm You_. Ginny normally, despised Celestina Warbeck, but her mother had insisted that she sing this song for the wedding, and Ginny had to admit, the song was growing on her. She began to sing softly:

_Darling dearest  
What have I done?  
Darling Dearest  
Thought you were the one_

_Darling Dearest  
I need your touch  
Darling Dearest  
I won't give up_

_And I'll curse my soul  
If I can't charm you  
You make me whole  
Darling it's true_

_Darling dearest  
I'll make you mine  
Darling dearest  
Now's our time_

_Darling dearest  
I'll make you see  
Darling dearest  
We're meant to be _

_And I'll curse my soul  
If I can't charm you  
You make me whole  
Darling it's true_

As Ginny was singing she was filled with a strange sense of hope. Right then she resolved that she was going to get Harry back no matter what. Next time she saw him she was going to be as incredibly flirtatious and charming as she could be. She was sick of being shy and nervous around him, and she wasn't going to let the noble prat keep them apart any longer.

* * *

Harry awoke breathing hard with his bedclothes plastered to him from sweat. He had been having a nightmare in which Voldemort was torturing Ginny to try to get to him, he had been having a lot of those lately. Harry knew it was just a dream, but he was still shaking like mad. He couldn't take it if anymore people he loved were hurt by Voldemort, especially his Ginny. She's not yours anymore. Harry told himself for what felt like the millionth time. He broke up with Ginny and if he kept thinking of her in the same way he used to Voldemort would find out and use it against him. And there was no way in hell Harry would let Voldemort hurt Ginny again.

Harry got out of his bed and started out of Ron's room, he needed a glass of water or maybe even some fresh air to clear his mind. As Harry went down the stairs and approached the kitchen, he heard the most beautiful voice singing softly:

_Darling dearest  
I'll make you mine  
Darling dearest  
Now's our time_

_Darling dearest  
I'll make you see  
Darling dearest  
We're meant to be _

_And I'll curse my soul  
If I can't charm you  
You make me whole  
Darling it's true_

Harry knew who it was before he even looked around the corner. Ginny was sitting at the Weasley's kitchen table stirring a gigantic mug of hot chocolate. Harry noticed that she was wearing a very tiny silk night gown and her dressing robe lay discarded on the table. As Ginny finished the song on a long, low note, she wore a mischievous grin on her face that would rival that of her twin brothers. Harry wondered what she was up to.

"I didn't know you were a Celestina Warbeck fan," Harry said as he entered the kitchen with a grin.

As Ginny turned around and saw Harry, her grin became even wider. "Shut-up you prat," Ginny said hitting Harry on the arm as he approached. "Mum's making me sing the song for the wedding."

Harry just stared at Ginny for a moment, and then he said, "I didn't know you could sing that well."

"Well now you do," Ginny replied. "Want some cocoa?"

Harry waited before responding. He had gotten out of bed to clear his mind of Ginny, not to spend more time with her. He should tell her he was going for a walk; he should get away from her.

"Yeah, I'd love some," Harry said, cursing himself as he sat down at the table.

Ginny got up and walked slowly over to the cabinet to get Harry a mug. He watched her move gracefully and was entranced by her body. The monster in his chest had awakened and was hungry. Ginny stood on tip toe to reach a mug on the top shelf of the cabinet. Harry watched as the muscles in her slender calves stood out, and as she reached up he noticed her tiny night gown was raised up even higher showing off even more of her gorgeous legs.

Ginny looked over her shoulder and smiled at Harry as she began filling his mug with hot chocolate. Harry had the strange feeling that Ginny knew exactly what she was doing to him. He had expected her to be shy and awkward and for her feelings to still be hurt after what had happened in the garden earlier that night, but she wasn't. Ginny finished pouring the hot chocolate and began walking towards Harry, she was grinning in that mischievous way again.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, "What are you up to?"

Once again her grin widened, "I'm not up to anything."

She put her hand on the back of Harry's chair and reached around him to set his cup in front of him. She was very close. Harry wondered fleetingly if she was trying to get close to him on purpose. He had explained to her why they couldn't be together anymore, she had respected his decision. She wouldn't be making him feel this way on purpose, would she?

Ginny set the hot cocoa down in front of him. "But I know something we could be up to," she whispered and nibbled lightly on his ear.

Harry stood up so fast in surprise that he knocked both the hot chocolate and his chair over. If it was possible, Ginny's grin had gotten even bigger.

"I…er…" Harry stammered, searching for something to say. He could feel his face glowing red, while Ginny was just standing there smiling in her tiny night gown. Harry looked at her and decided she was showing way too much skin for him to control himself and he quickly grabbed her dressing robe off the table and stretched his arm out towards her.

"Er- you look cold," he said.

Ginny looked at the robe quizzically for a minute and then grinned again. She took it from him and dropped it on the floor.

"I think there's a better way to heat things up," she said seductively taking a few steps toward him.

"Ginny, NO!" Harry said grabbing her shoulders at arms length to stop her from coming any closer. Ginny's smile faltered. Harry couldn't help but notice how warm and soft her skin felt, but he quickly shook this from his mind. "We can't do this, Gin."

Ginny put her hands on her hips as Harry dropped his from her shoulders. She resembled Mrs. Weasley very much, and Harry was extremely tempted to cower at the look of rage upon her face, but he stood his ground.

"Why not?" Ginny asked icily.

"Look, Ginny," Harry began. "Voldemort's already used you to get to me once, and that was just because you were Ron's sister. If he knew we were together and knew how much I cared about you he'd use you again in a heart beat. I'm sorry Ginny, but I can't stand by and let Voldemort hurt you."

"Well, _I'm_ sorry Harry," Ginny retorted. "But I can't stand by and let Voldemort keep me from the man I love."

The monster in Harry's chest started to do a sort of dance. Had she just said she loved him? That was even more of a risk, Harry thought as the dancing stopped abruptly. He opened his mouth to respond, but Ginny beat him to it.

"Harry, didn't Dumbledore always tell you that your greatest strength was love? If you push me away, you'll lose your strongest weapon against Voldemort," Ginny said stepping towards him. "You think that you're stopping me from getting hurt by protecting me, but the truth is every second I'm away from you hurts." Ginny was very close to him now, there faces were merely inches apart. "You can't keep pushing me away Harry, I'm sticking with you whether you like it or not."

Ginny pressed her lips against Harry's, and the monster in his chest purred. Millions of voices inside his head were screaming at him to pull away, but he couldn't. Harry gently wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He moaned softly as he felt her body pressed against his. Ginny slowly parted her lips allowing Harry entrance. Harry knew he shouldn't, he knew he should pull away, but he slipped his tongue into her mouth anyway, deepening the kiss. He put his other hand on the back of her neck, entwining his fingers into her soft hair.

"_Hem hem_."

They broke apart and Harry stepped away from Ginny quickly. He turned and saw both Ron and Hermione standing in the door way. Hermione was beaming; Ron however had a murderous look upon his face.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, which was broken by Ron when he said to Harry through gritted teeth, "Upstairs. Now."

Harry didn't particularly fancy talking to Ron when he looked so angry but he was glad for a reason to get away from Ginny. He couldn't believe he had let that happen.

As he started towards Ron, Ginny reached out and grabbed his arm.

"I'm not through talking to Harry," Ginny said firmly looking at Ron.

"Talking? I'm sorry Gin, but it didn't look like you guys were talking. Come on Harry."

"Harry, wait," Ginny said.

Harry looked at her, he could tell from the look in her eyes that she knew. She knew that he would not let anything like what had just happened happen again. Ginny looked at him with pleading eyes. She looked so cute that Harry was tempted to snog her sensless right then and there.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

He wrenched his arm out of her grasp and bounded up the stairs after Ron, ignoring Ginny's screaming, "Harry Potter come back down here this instant!"

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapters shorter than the others have been, but I promise the next one will be longer. I'm going to the beach this week, so I probably won't be able to update until the begining of August. Please review, even if you hated it, I'd really love to have your feedback!  
**


	4. Romance on a Broomstick

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I am simply borrowing some of the characters JK Rowling created to play with for a while. No infringement is intended.

* * *

"So you broke up with her to protect her, didn't write to her at the Dursley's to keep your self from getting attached, then you snogged her in the kitchen last night?"

"No," Harry denied instantly. "Well, actually yes."

Ron slung a gnome over the garden fence with as much force as he could muster. The previous night he had been to angry to even speak to Harry once they had gotten upstairs, but now, as the trio was degnoming the garden to prepare for the wedding next day, he could not let the situation go any longer.

"But she came on to me," Harry defended. "I told her we couldn't, she just wouldn't take no for an answer."

"It's true," Hermione said before Ron could reply. "I heard him shout 'Ginny no' just before you came downstairs."

"Well it didn't really look liked he was pushing her away from what I saw," Ron replied sourly.

Harry was about to respond, but Hermione held up a hand to stop him.

"Of course he didn't push her away; he likes her. If a girl you were head over heels for pounced on you and wouldn't take no for an answer what would you do?" Hermione asked acidly.

"Well that would be completely different. Harry dumped Ginny."

"Not because he didn't like her, he only dumped her because he was trying to be the hero."

"It doesn't matter why he dumped her, the fact is he did."

"He can't help it if he still likes her."

"Well it's his responsibility not to lead her on."

"Shut up!" Harry yelled looking at his two best friends. "You're both right, and I'm getting bloody tired of all your bickering."

"That doesn't make any sense," Ron stated incredulously. "We can't both be right."

"Of course we can both--" Hermione stopped mid sentence from the glare Harry was giving her.

"Look, Ron," Harry started. "Of course I still like Ginny. I don't think I'll ever stop feeling the way I do about her, and Hermione's right; it's extremely difficult for me to push her away, but you're right too. I was completely irresponsible last night. I shouldn't have let that happen, and I won't let it happen again. Alright?"

Ron nodded, but he still looked angry.

"Well now that we've got that settled," Hermione said happily, "I think we should discuss our plans for this year."

"Our plans? Well we're looking for the horcruxes and destroying them aren't we?" Ron said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, Ronald," Hermione replied somewhat patiently. "But I think it would be best if we had a place to start."

"Oh right," Ron said as they both turned to look at Harry, who had just sent a particularly feisty gnome flying to a spot about eighty feet away.

"Well I've been thinking a lot about R.AB lately," Harry said slowly. "And from the note it sounded like her knew Voldemort pretty well, and I think he must have been a death eater. He probably turned against Voldemort openly and must have been murdered by Voldemort himself, whether Voldemort knew he had the horcrux or not."

"Well that's a nice theory Harry, but there's absolutely no proof of it, and it still doesn't give us a place to start," Hermione said practically.

"It does give us a place to start."

"Where?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Harry hesitated before he answered. He looked from Ron to Hermione. It was the last place he wanted to go, he never wanted to step foot in there again, but he knew it was where they had to begin their quest.

"Grimmauld Place."

"But why there- oh," Hermione said as her eyes got wide and glazed over. The look on or her face reminded Harry of the times she thought of a new idea for S.P.E.W. or perhaps the time she had discovered Rita Skeeter's secret.

"What?" Ron asked. "What's at Grimmauld Place that has to do with R.A.B.?"

"Black," Hermione whispered.

"You think R.A.B. was a Black?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Not just any Black," Harry answered.

"Regulus Black," Hermione said, still wearing that dazed look.

"Sirius's death eater brother," Ron said, comprehension dawning on his face. "Brilliant, Harry." Ron let out a triumphant whoop and let go of a gnome, which went flying to a spot no less than one hundred feet past the garden fence. Ron grinned at Harry, who grinned back, sensing that Ron was no longer angry at him.

"Well we've got a place to start haven't we?"

Hermione lost the dazed look on her face and opened her mouth to speak.

"Lunch is ready!" Ginny shouted coming out the back door of the Burrow before Hermione got a word out. "Mum says you need to come eat now whether you've finished with the garden or not. Then after lunch she wants us all to _rest_ before the rehearsal dinner tonight."

Harry fought the desire to laugh as Ginny rolled her eyes. One of the things he liked the most about Ginny was that never seemed to rest. She was so full of life. Harry had avoided her all morning, and he didn't realize until now what a good idea that had been. Whenever she was around he had trouble thinking straight, and now that they were in close proximity he was reminded of that.

"Good, I'm starving!" Ron exclaimed.

Ginny smiled at her brother and then cast a glare in Harry's direction before turning on her heel and going inside the Burrow, her hair whipping behind her.

* * *

Harry sat at Ron's desk after lunch looking through his set of books entitled _Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts_. He was looking for any spells or charms that might be helpful on the horcrux hunt. After the discussion he, Ron, and Hermione had had in the garden, Harry was feeling motivated and eager for the journey to begin.

"Harry, do you have any spare parchment?"

"Yeah," Harry replied turning around to hand it to Ron. "Why've you got your broomstick?"

"Oh," said Ron, his ears turning pink. "I thought I'd go play some Quidditch."

"Excellent," Harry replied, excited at the prospect of his favorite game. "I'll come with you."

"Oh, I'd rather you didn't actually."

"You want to play Quidditch by yourself?"

"Yeah," said Ron turning even redder. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Alright," Harry said as Ron exited the room.

Something very fishy was going on. Harry didn't understand why anyone in their right mind would want to practice Quidditch by themselves. Ron played the position of Keeper, and it was nearly impossible to practice keeping with out having someone to keep for. Ron was no longer angry at Harry, so there was no reason for him to refuse his company.

After some very quick thinking, Harry dug his invisibility cloak out of his trunk, threw it over himself, and followed Ron out the door.

'Stupid prat,' Ginny thought to herself for the hundredth time as she lay on her bed pretending to be asleep. She was actually wide awake, deep in thoughts of her prat of an ex-boyfriend. Ginny was only pretending to be asleep because it was the easiest way to avoid having to talk to Hermione, who was now curled up in a chair reading by Ginny's window. Ginny normally loved having girl talk with Hermione, but right now she just wasn't in the mood to talk; she was depressed.

Harry had been avoiding her all day. She had been determined to get him back no matter what it took, but he just wouldn't let her. She knew he still cared about her, so that should be enough of a reason for them to be together. Right?

Wrong. Because it was more complicated than that, as things always were with the Chosen One, or whatever it is they're calling him now.

Ginny was distracted from her thoughts of Harry by a loud twittering hooting noise. She peeked an eye open to see that Pig had flown in the window and dropped a note onto Hermione's lap. Ginny watched Hermione reading the note with amusement. Hermione started squinting her eyes in confusion as she was reading, the as she finished her eyes got wider that Pig's. Hermione quickly stuffed the note in her book as a bookmark and walked over to Ginny's mirror. Ginny had to stifle her laughter by biting her pillow, as Hermione tried to tame her wild bushy hair. Hermione quickly gave up and pulled her hair back in a ponytail and walked quickly out of the door.

As soon as Ginny was sure Hermione was gone she jumped up and leaped over to where Hermione had left the note.

_Hermione- Meet me at the Quidditch pitch. I'd really like to talk to you about something, it's important. It's about…us.  
-Ron_

Excitement mounting in Ginny, she quickly ran out the door and followed Hermione as sneakily as she could.

* * *

"Um…well…you see."

"Just spit it out Ronald."

Ginny was currently hiding behind a bush watching a flustered Ron trying to tell something to a slightly impatient Hermione.

"Well…you see, I wanted to tell you something," Ron said lamely as Hermione stared at him expectantly. "I wanted you to meet me here away from everyone else because I didn't want Harry or Ginny or anyone to overhear because it's kind of personal."

Ginny shifted rather guilty behind her bush, but kept on listening anyway.

"Well," said Hermione. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Um," Ron's ears started to turn pink. "It's hot out here today isn't it?"

"I suppose…" Hermione said slowly.

"Maybe we should go for a ride," Ron said indicating his broomstick. "It'll cool us off."

"You know I hate flying Ron."

"You can ride on my broom with me," Ron said hopefully. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"Okay," Hermione replied and Ron grinned. Ginny watched as Hermione got onto Ron's broom behind him awkwardly. As they shot into the air she realized that she would not be able to hear them from the ground. Ginny quickly got up and ran toward the broom shed hoping to get her broom before they turned around and saw her. She was half way there when she was suddenly whisked off her feet.

Ginny shrieked loudly before her mouth was covered with a strong hand. When she stopped screaming, she saw that Harry had picked her up and put her in front of him on his broom and that they were both covered with his invisibility cloak.

"Bloody hell, Ginny, you're going to get us both caught," Harry hissed at her.

Ginny glared at him but stopped quickly when she heard what Ron said next.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like Ginny screaming."

"Don't be ridiculous Ron. Ginny's sleeping. It was probably just the ghoul in your attic moaning and groaning again."

"Yeah, maybe," Ron replied. "Are you ready for a loop?"

"No! Ron, you know I hate flying. Don't do any crazy Quidditch moves while I'm up here."

"You'll be fine, just hold on to me."

"Ron!" Hermione squealed as Ron looped around a couple times on his broomstick.

Harry and Ginny followed Ron and Hermione slowly and carefully. Ginny noticed that despite Harry's obvious avoidance of her earlier in the day, he was getting as close to her as he possibly could now. He had one arm wrapped around her waist, and the other was reached over her legs clutching the broom in front of her.

"Just couldn't resist me could you?" Ginny asked him smirking.

"It's not my fault I had to save you from getting caught," Harry replied bitterly. "Do you think he's going to make a move?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"He'd better," Ginny replied. "I can't stand another night of Hermione complaining about him. I need my beauty sleep."

"Ginny Weasley," Harry said with a sigh. "If you get anymore beautiful I really won't be able to resist you."

"Then I definitely won't have Hermione keeping me up tonight."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but then smiled and pointed. Ginny turned to see what he was pointing at and saw that Ron and Hermione had already dismounted and were staring intently into each others eyes.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she heard Hermione whisper.

"This," Ron said as he took Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

Ginny grinned and looked at Harry, who was grinning back.

"I think we should give them some privacy," Harry whispered.

Ginny nodded as they flew back towards the Burrow. Harry landed smoothly in the garden and Ginny slid off the broom.

"We've still got about an hour before dinner," Ginny said. "Do you want to come down to the river with me?"

Harry stared into her eyes for a moment and then whispered, "I can't Ginny."

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Ginny said as her heart sank. "I'll see you later Harry."

Ginny stood up on her tip toes and kissed Harry softly on the cheek before she slipped out from under the invisibility cloak and walked away from him, feeling almost worse than she had earlier in the afternoon.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been busy with school, so it will probably be a while before the next one too. If you read please leave me a review and let me know what you thought, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks a bunch!!!  
wazlibsgrl 


End file.
